He Lied and Make Me Cry
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Roxas mengatakan, bahwa dia mempunyai firasat buruk akan hari esok. Dia bermimpi, bahwa dia terbaring di kamar RS, Sora terlihat menangisinya. Sora mengatakan, itu hanyalah mimpi, tidak perlu dipikirkan. tetapi esok harinya, Roxas dikabarkan kecelakaan..


**Author Note:** Almost April Fool! Lol! It was a good day to lied, and I also lied that I really love Sora so much! Lol! XD

Enjoy the food~

**Disclamed**: I don't own any character from Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, and Final Fantasy series. What I have? The story and Sora love! -being killed by Sora lovers-

**He Lied And Make Me Cry**

_One day before April Fool..._

_"Sora, aku merasakan besok adalah hari yang buruk," kata Roxas, teman sekolahku, ketika kami sedang pulang bersama-sama._

_"Kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran._

_"Aku bermimpi, kau menangis melihatku terbaring di sebuah kasur, kasur rumah sakit," jelasnya sambil menatapku dengan wajah serius._

_"Huh! Ka-kasur rumah sakit!" Teriakku kaget, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar._

_"Yeah, aku merasa itu sebuah pertanda," jelasnya dengan cemas._

_"Itu hanya mimpi, Roxas. Belum tentu sebuah pertanda, kau tidak perlu cemas!" Kataku sambil menepuk bahunya, berusaha mengubah suasana._

_"Yeah, kau benar..." Dia terlihat tersenyum._

_April Fool day._

Awalnya, aku tidak menanggapi perkataannya dengan serius, karena itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, bukan kenyataan.

Tapi...

"Guys! Aku dengar Roxas mengalami kecelakaan! Saat ini dia dirujuk ke rumah sakit!" Teriak salah satu teman sekelasku, Tidus, ketika dia berlari memasuki kelas.

Wajahku langsung pucat pasi. Dia...mengalami kecelakaan!

"Dimana!" Teriakku sambil berdiri. "Dimana dia dirawat!" Tanyaku sambil memegang baju Tidus.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya mendengarnya di ruang guru. Katanya, saudara Roxas menelepon dan mengatakan dia mengalami kecelakaan," jelasnya dengan sedih.

Aku langsung berlari keluar kelas dan menuju ruang guru. "Maaf!" Aku langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk, sampai membuat pintu terbentur keras saat aku membukanya. "Benarkah Roxas mengalami kecelakaan! Dimana dia dirawat!" Tanyaku dengan nada panik.

Semua guru menatapiku karena sudah tidak sopan, sembarangan masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Kami tidak tahu, Sora. Yang pasti, saudaranya mengatakan dia dirujuk ke rumah sakit terdekat, di sekitar tempat kecelakaannya," jelas wali kelasku, Mrs. Aerith, dengan tenang.

"Dimana tempat kecelakaannya!" Tanyaku semakin pucat, jantungku rasanya berhenti. Tidus tidak bercanda, Roxas memang mengalami kecelakaan, seperti firasatnya.

Kumohon, Roxas, tetaplah hidup, jangan mati...

"Di sekitar Destiny Island street, katanya dia tertabrak di perempatan jalan saat menyeberang," jelas Mrs. Aerith sambil menyentuh dadanya, dia juga terlihat cemas.

"Terima kasih!" Kataku sambil menunduk, lalu berlari pergi. Tentunya meninggalkan sekolah...

Aku menaiki bus, menuju ke Destiny Island street. Aku langsung mendatangi rumah sakit yang berada paling dekat dengan lokasi kecelakaan, rumah sakit Destiny Embrace.

"Maaf! Apakah ada korban kecelakaan lalu lintas yang di bawa ke sini!" Tanyaku begitu menemui seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat.

"Korban kecelakaan? Ada, dia ada di kamar no 23. Dari sini, kau berjalan lurus dan berbelok ke kanan. Kamar no 23 ada di sebelah kanan," jelasnya.

"Terima kasih!" Kataku sambil berlari ke arah yang ditunjuknya.

"Nak! Kau tidak boleh berlari di rumah sakit!" Teriak perawat itu dan aku mengacuhkannya.

Aku berlari lurus dan berbelok ke kanan, mencari kamar no 23. Begitu menemukannya, aku langsung membuka pintu kamar dengan sedikit membantingnya.

"Roxas!" Kataku begitu membukanya.

"Anda...siapa?" Tanya seseorang yang tidak kukenal.

Bukan Roxas?

Apakah aku masuk salah kamar? Tapi di pintu tertera no 23, aku memang memasuki kamar yang benar, tapi kenapa yang di dalam bukan Roxas?

"Ma-maaf, kukira yang dirawat di kamar ini adalah temanku, karena dia korban kecelakaan," jelasku dengan wajah memerah.

"Saya memang korban kecelakaan dan sudah beberapa hari ini saya dirawat di sini," jelasnya.

"O-oh, maaf sudah mengganggu, saya akan mencari teman saya lagi. Permisi...," kataku sambil menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Aku kembali dan kali ini menemui resepsionis. "Maaf, saya ingin bertanya, apakah ada pasien kecelakaan yang dirujuk hari ini?"

"Hari ini, tidak ada satu pun pasien korban kecelakaan yang dirujuk kemari," jawabnya. "Kalau beberapa hari lalu ada."

"Oh, terima kasih," kataku sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Begitu keluar, aku langsung berlari ke rumah sakit yang lain, rumah sakit Rose Garden. Letaknya cukup jauh dari sini, sehingga butuh tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di sana...

Mungkin Roxas dirujuk disana...

"Permisi! Apakah ada korban kecelakaan lalu lintas yang dirawat disini? Teman saya kecelakaan hari ini," tanyaku dengan wajah sedih pada resepsionis.

"Tadi, kami memang menerima korban kecelakaan tanpa identitas, dia sudah meninggal dunia beberapa menit yang lalu," jawabnya dengan sedih.

Wajahku memucat mendengarnya. Roxas...meninggal? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Ini tidak benar, kan?

"A-apakah aku...bisa menemuinya?" Tanyaku pucat pasi.

"Ya, dia ada di kamar mayat. Hingga saat ini, belum ada yang mengenali korban," katanya.

Dia memanggilkan seorang perawat dan memintanya untuk mengantarku ke kamar mayat. Tanganku gemetaran setiap kali aku melangkah, mendekati kamar mayat...

"Silahkan masuk," kata perawat ketika membukakan pintu.

Aku menelan ludah, rasanya napasku menjadi sesak, jantungku berdebar-debar dengan cepat. Tubuhku gemetaran. Aku melihat, seseorang tertutupi kain putih.

Tanganku gemetaran ketika hendak membuka kain yang menutupi wajahnya...

Ketika aku membuka kain putih tersebut untuk melihat wajahnya, aku sangat terkejut. Dia bukan Roxas...

"Bukan," kataku sedikit lega.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?" Tanya perawat tersebut.

"Tidak, dia bukan temanku," jelasku.

"Oh..."

Aku langsung meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah menanyakan sekali lagi apakah ada korban lain, mereka menjawab tidak.

Rumah sakit ketiga, RS. Holy Grand. Butuh satu jam untuk kesana. Saking terburu-burunya aku, nyaris tertabrak mobil yang lewat...

"Hey! Kalau menyeberang, pakai mata!" Teriak pengemudi yang nyaris menabrakku.

"Ma-maaf!" Kataku segera menyingkir.

Aku menarik napas dalam, aku lelah sekali berlari terus-menerus hingga satu jam. Tubuhku penuh keringat karena kepanasan. Aku menyeka keringat di wajah, rasanya tenagaku habis karena berlari.

Aku berjalan masuk dengan napas terengah-engah, mendekati resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya.

"A-a-apakah ada korban kecelakaan yang di bawa kemari?" Tanyaku lemas.

"Tidak," jawabnya.

Ugh, dimana sih Roxas dirujuk? Sudah tiga rumah sakit yang kukunjungi. Di sekitar sini ada sepuluh rumah sakit dan akan memakan waktu seharian untuk mengunjungi semua tempat!

Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku tidak punya nomor telepon setiap rumah sakit, dan lebih parah lagi! Aku meninggalkan dompet dan hand phoneku di dalam tas sekolahku!Dan tasku tertinggal di sekolah saking paniknya! Damn...

Rumah sakit selanjutnya, RS. Serena, butuh dua puluh menit untuk menuju ke sana...

"Aaaaaarg!" Aku kesal sambil berbaring di atas rerumputan, di sebuah taman dekat rumah sakit terakhir yang kukunjungi.

Aku tidak menemukan Roxas di sepuluh rumah sakit yang kukunjungi! Jangan-jangan korban kecelakaan yang dipindahkan ke rumah sakit lain -yang dirujuk ke rumah sakit ke tujuh yang kukunjungi tadi- adalah Roxas! Tapi, rumah sakit itu cukup jauh dari sini, sudah itu hari sudah mulai gelap.

Roxas, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjengukmu hari ini, sudah tidak mungkin lagi mencarimu di rumah sakit lain...

Aku menyeka air mataku, kesal karena aku terpaksa menyerah karena hari sudah gelap. Orang tuaku pasti marah, seharusnya aku pulang beberapa jam yang lalu...

Seharusnya, aku tidak boleh menyepelekan sebuah firasat. Seharusnya aku menyuruh Roxas untuk percaya pada mimpinya, sehingga dia waspada dan tidak mengalami kecelakaan...

Aku menangis sambil memeluk kakiku. Aku sungguh bodoh...

Sangat bodoh.

Aku berjalan sambil menangis, aku takut, apa yang Roxas katakan menjadi kenyataan, yaitu aku menangis saat menemukannya...

Meninggal...

Ketika tiba di di depan rumah, aku melihat seseorang menunggu di luar dengan cemas. Aku tidak percaya dengan yang kulihat, dia berdiri di sana dalam keadaan sehat, tidak ada satu pun luka.

Apakah aku sedang berkhayal? Atau aku sedang melihat hantu Roxas? A-a-apakah itu memang hantunya?

Dia terlihat menyadari kehadiranku dan langsung berjalan mendekatiku dengan dahi mengkerut...

"A-a-a..." Entah mengapa aku menjadi ketakutan, apakah dia ingin menghantuiku karena aku gagal menemukannya? "Huaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriakku sambil berlari menjauhinya.

"Sora!" Dia memanggilku dan mengejarku.

"Maaaaaaafkan aku, Roxas!" Teriakku sambil berlari menjauh. "Aku tidak mau digentayangi!" Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, tapi tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa.

Aku terjatuh karena kelelahan, kakiku sakit, aku tidak sanggup berlari lagi, tenagaku habis total...

"Sora..." Roxas terlihat berada di belakangku.

"Ma-maaf! Maafkan aku..." Aku menangis hingga terisak-isak, aku takut sekali dengan hantu.

"Kau bodoh! Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu..." Dia memelukku.

Tunggu! Tubuhnya terasa dingin...

Wajahku memucat, apakah...dia zombie? Apakah dia akan membunuhku?

"Sora? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

Aku merasa pusing, napasku sesak karena terlalu takut. Pandanganku perlahan menggelap...

"Dia dehidrasi, kelelahan fisik, dan sepertinya kelelahan mental juga," kata seseorang, aku tidak mengenal suaranya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Dokter," kata seseorang yang lain, suara Ibu.

"Maaf, Tante," kata seseorang yang lain, suaranya Roxas?

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Ibu.

"Kurasa aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi," jawab Roxas.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja? Tante akan menelepon orang tuamu," kata Ibu.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, kurasa Ibu berjalan keluar. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, silaunya lampu membuat mataku sakit.

"Hhnn..."

"Sora?"

"Ro-Roxas? Apakah...itu benar-benar kau?" Tanyaku, masih merasa takut.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya sambil menghela napas. "Siapa lagi?"

"Zombie," jawabku sambil menyembunyikan kepalaku, takut dia marah.

Terdengar tawa yang cukup keras dari Roxas. "Zombie? Memangnya aku mati?" Tanyanya heran.

"Tapi kau mengalami kecelakaan," jawabku, masih tidak percaya bahwa Roxas bukanlah zombie.

Dia mendadak murung. "Maafkan aku..."

Rasa takutku berkurang saat Roxas terlihat sedih.

"Soal kecelakaanku, itu bohong," katanya sambil menatapku.

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengarnya...

Bohong? Dia bilang itu bohong? Jadi, semua usahaku sia-sia! Aku mengelilingi SEPULUH RUMAH SAKIT hanya untuk mencarinya! Hanya karena kebohongannya!

"Kau jahat!" Teriakku marah. "Mengapa kau tega melakukan itu! Aku berlari mengunjungi SEPULUH RUMAH SAKIT! SEHARIAN! Aku sampai capek! Tapi aku memaksakan diri hanya untuk menemuimu! Aku...aku..." Aku tidak sanggup meneruskannya, saking kesal dan marahnya, aku sampai menangis hingga terisak-isak.

"Sora..." Roxas terlihat semakin sedih. "Maaf, aku hanya iseng, karena ini April Mob," jelasnya.

Aku tetap menangis. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, hari ini memang tanggal 1 april, hari baik untuk berbohong, bahkan sampai bohong yang keterlaluan...

Roxas lalu memelukku, berusaha menenangkanku. "Maaf, aku memang sangat keterlaluan, membuatmu mencariku hingga kau lupa minum, akibatnya kau dehidrasi berat dan demam akibat suhu tubuh meningkat."

"Huh? A-aku demam?" Tanyaku heran, aku langsung berhenti menangis.

"Ya, kau sudah tidur selama dua jam. Dokter terpaksa memberimu infus akibat dehidrasi. Jika tidak diberikan infus, kau akan meninggal akibat kekurangan cairan," jelasnya.

Setelah mengatakannya, aku baru sadar bahwa lenganku tertancap infus.

"Kekurangan cairan dapat meningkatkan suhu tubuh, dehidrasi berat dapat menyebabkan pusing. Dehidrasi lebih dari tiga persen dapat menyebabkan kematian," tambahnya.

"O-oh..." Aku tercengang, dia memang tahu banyak. "Jadi, tadi aku merasa kulitmu dingin, karena aku demam?" Roxas mengangguk. "Dan tadi, kepalaku pusing karena aku dehidrasi berat?" Tanyaku dan dia mengangguk lagi.

Astaga, jadi hantu dan zombie itu memang tidak ada...

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak, hingga Roxas kembali berbicara.

"Sora, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Sejak dulu, aku menyukaimu," katanya.

"Huh?" Aku heran mendengarnya. Dia bohong atau bersungguh-sungguh? "Kau...berbohong?" Tanyaku.

Dia hanya tersenyum sinis, lalu memegang ke dua pipiku. "Bohong atau serius, mana yang kau pilih?" Tanyanya.

Wajahnya begitu dekat denganku, rasanya jantungku berdebar-debar. Dia...pasti berbohong...

Aku memejamkan mataku, sepertinya aku juga membohongi perasaanku selama ini...

Aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya yang semakin dekat denganku, biarkanlah...aku membohongi perasaanku untuk hari ini saja...

_I love you._

_**END.**_

**Author Note:** aww man! Wasn't it romantic? =/= hehehehehe...

Jangan lupa minum air ya guys~ jangan sampai dehidrasi kayak Sora! XD Air putih itu baik lo! Selain membuang racun, juga melancarkan aliran darah, sehingga dapat menurunkan resiko stroke! :)

So, review?


End file.
